Blood Covered Island
by Aemoh Escuro
Summary: A creature or creatures isare running rampant on an island and killing Pokemon and Humans alike. When Satoshi is killed by it, Hikari, Haruka, Kasumi, Shinji, Shuu, and Shigeru along with Saturn must unite to defeat it. EgoPokeIkariContest. R


_**Blood Covered Island**_

_I__can't really say all that much except for the fact that I was really in the mood to write some Horror/Sci-Fi fics. This may become part of a series, or just a One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Pokemon, it would be filled with gore, curses, over-powered creatures and numerous other unpleastant things. See, aren't you glad I don't own it?_

_**Sum:**_ Quote: "A summary inquires a plot, in which there is none." Basically, there's a mass-murderer around, and no one knows who it is. Might be tied in with Wait.What's Collision ideas. Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, one sided Pokeshipping later to be Egoshipping.

Chapter One: _**Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**_

Officer Jenny stooped over the bodies, rubbing the blood in between her hands, before giving one last grimace and giving off a depressed sigh. This was the tenth murder this week, the hundredth since this started, if you count the Pokemon who had died. Someone, or some_thing_ was coming around and killing people and Pokemon. It looked like a long sword or a sharp horn had come and made multiple cuts on the body, before ripping much of the meat off and...eating...it. A cannibal human, or a rabid Pokemon were the main ideas.

One of the other Officers, one that wasn't a Jenny, kept saying that it wasn't a rabid Pokemon, it was just something that was doing all it could to survive, even if that meant slaughtering humans and Pokemon alike, leaving their bloodied bodies scattered across the pavement, sidewalk, or hiking trail. The bodies were never dragged away, only killed on the spot, barely eaten, and left to be eaten by scavengers or to decompose by themselves.

The body was of a male, about eighteen, with messy black hair and a hat over his head. He had Pokeballs, which were all empty, but had once had Pokemon in them. Jenny had checked his Pokedex, and saw that the owner was Satoshi Ketchum, a traveling Pokemon Trainer from Kanto. The body had been found by a person he had been traveling with after she had found him missing when she woke up.

Jenny sighed. This had only started happening when a boat from an island far from the mainland had returned. The same Officer who had downgraded the rabid Pokemon idea had suggested to interview the people on the boat, and then check the island itself out. Unfortunately, that idea had been shot down when many Officers had been killed as well, taking the numbers down so they couldn't go follow out her suggestion. They had asked for backup, but that wouldn't be coming for another week. Jenny was afraid that Saturn, the other Officer, was going to disobey orders and go anyways.

Jenny knew Saturn would be a problem. She usually was. Jenny didn't know why Saturn became an Officer if all she was going to do was argue against the laws and mess with civilian's heads. She thought that she had good intentions in mind, but she was a bit messed up in the head. At least, that was the rumor. Jenny told the doctors to bag the body up and inform his relatives that he was dead. The press vans were coming over the hill. Jenny swore.

"Saturn, use your Pokemon to slow them down!" Saturn, one of the few people who could actually look at the body without throwing up, took her gaze from the body and looked at Jenny. She blinked.

"Why exactly would I do that? Use a fellow creature just to cover up what should be rightly known?" Saturn replied quietly. Jenny frowned, and placed her hand on her hip.

"Now you listen up, Saturn, if you disobey one more order I'll have you kicked off the force!" Jenny spoke. Saturn frowned, and stood up.

"Are you saying that you are going to black mail me and senor something that should be released to the public?" Jenny shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that I'll have..." Jenny's eyes widened. She was using black mail. Jenny glared at Saturn, who shoved her hands into her pockets and smirked smugly.

"Right. Oh, and for the record, I only brought one Pokemon with me. Piplup." Jenny sweatdropped. She knew of Saturn's dislike for using Pokemon, but since they were the strongest things on this Earth, what choice did she have? Better to go with the crowd, after all. Jenny sighed.

"Go back to the base, Saturn." Saturn nodded, and took one last look at the body before walking away. Jenny frowned at Saturn's back as she walked away."That one...Why did she even bother to join if she hated everything that the Police do? I mean, it's not like she could be plotting this whole thing out to stop the Police or anything..." A media van drove up and parked. A few people jumped out. Jenny swore. The body hadn't been bagged yet! The media workers gasped, and a few had to go throw up.

Saturn turned around and took a look back at the body, the look on Jenny's face, and the look on the media's face. She smirked, and pulled her mp3 player out of her jeans pocket and shoved the ear buds into her ears and turned the music on before turning around and continuing to walk in the direction of the Police box.

"It has begun. Soon Pokemon will be back on top. Everything is going according to Lord Mewtwo's plans..."

_Well, that's chapter one for you. So, have I improved for the lame writer I use to be? I'm going to use Wait.What's old discontinued but never posted fics for now, until I gain some ideas. But I do have a few ideas of my own, but they won't be posted anytime soon, unfortunately._


End file.
